In existing heating, ventilation, air conditioning, and refrigeration (HVAC/R) systems, variable speed drives, commonly referred to as variable frequency drives (VFD), are used to more efficiently operate and provide power to the HVAC/R components. HVAC/R systems typically include a three-phase compressor motor and a single-phase condenser fan motor which operate together, at the same time. It is, therefore, desirable that the three-phase compressor motor and a single-phase condenser motor are powered from the same power supply. However, single-phase condenser motors are considered incompatible with the power output from a VFD. Consequently, it is the present practice to not use a VFD for the compressor and the condenser fan. HVAC/R systems typically also include a single-phase or three-phase blower motor. Because the blower is operated independently of the compressor and the condenser fan, it is present practice to power the blower motor with a separate power supply. These practices, although common, increase the cost of the HVAC/R system.